Genesis
by Sonia
Summary: A new century, some girl talk and a new friendship


Genesis

By Sonia

Summary: New century, new beginnings and a little girl talk

Disclaimer: Okay, let's see if I remember the drill correctly. These characters aren't mine. I'm not making any money off of them, nor am I using them for any other sort of personal gain. In fact, they're probably taking up way too much of my time. I'm only borrowing them for a bit in the hopes of scratching that strange writer's itch I've been having recently and to perhaps provide entertainment for my friends for a short while. 

Author's note: This fic is also a continuation of "Breathe" and "When Tommy Met Emma". Oops, I think I might have a series on my hands. Oh well, nothing wrong with that.

There had been fireworks on Sydney Harbour this New Year's Eve. 

There were also plenty of drunken people falling out of their boats, a punch up or three and what felt like a millennium's worth of random breath tests performed on boat skippers to ensure New Year's Eve didn't turn into a total fiasco.

As for the other kind of fireworks that made loud noises and left people ooh-ing and aah-ing – there was plenty of that too, not that the officers attached to Sydney Water Police had time to notice. All leave during Christmas and New Year had been cancelled.

It was 6am New Year's Day and the blinds were pulled down in the meal room at the station. Everyone had just seen the back end of a 12-hour shift and even though they had the world's best view, facing the bright Sydney dawn didn't really appeal.

Emma Woods looked at Alex St Clare, who was gazing into her coffee mug as if it held the answers to the new century and the one after that.

"Hey Alex, Happy New Century," Emma quipped.

"Thanks Woodsie and the same to you. Do you ever think about the future and what your life will be like beyond this job?

Emma was startled. Alex hadn't really said a lot since she started at the station. Replacing Rachel was not going to be the easiest assignment and Alex had attracted her share (not to mention everyone else's) of run-ins and screaming matches with Jack. To her credit, she had not taken any of the crap Jack dished out and had given as good as she got – sometimes better.

Operationally, Alex was a class act with her experience as an undercover cop making her a valuable counterpoint to Jack's sometimes full on approach and Mick's more understated outlook on life.

Emma really admired the way Alex had forged a place at the station for herself. At times Woodsie thought the new detective on the block was a little reserved but now realised she was only trying to work out where she belonged in the scheme of things

"Yeah, I have. I know that a good resume and being able to retrieve the body of a murder victim from the bottom of the harbour isn't going to keep me warm at night or ask me how my day was. I also know that there's enough going on in my life to keep me amused in the mean time. Why do you ask Alex?

"In May I'll be turning 30 and it is something that scares the crap out of me. I'd hoped getting a start here would be a new beginning for me personally and professionally.

Emma drained her coffee mug, rinsed it and returned it to the cupboard.

"I can understand you wanting out of UCs and getting back into the field. I thought someone as intelligent and good looking, as you would have their personal life pretty much on track as well.

"Yeah, right, bite me. Listen, I know a great place for breakfast. It does the best bacon, egg and cheese rolls with sweet chili sauce, toasted on Turkish bread. Want to join me?

"As long as their coffee is as good as their bacon and egg rolls, I'm there. "

It only took a few minutes for both women to regroup at the front of the station. Both had changed from their work gear to something more casual. Emma and Alex had their sunglasses well and truly in place.

Even though they were water rats, at this time they really made better night owls.

Thankfully, Alex's favourite café wasn't crowded. They found a shady spot in a nearby park that wasn't occupied by revelers trying to sleep off two centuries worth of alcohol and began to eat.

Emma's curiosity began to get the better of her. 

"You can tell me to bugger off if you like but back at the station, you said you were trying to get your personal life back in order as well. What did you mean by that?

Alex took a long gulp of her latte, dabbed her lips with a serviette and turned on the bench towards Emma.

"Life in UCs is tough – physically and emotionally. We both know that the physical nature of the job is something you accept from day one at the Academy. I wasn't prepared for what the job could do to me emotionally though.

"How do you mean?

"For the last few years I've been living a double life – whatever UC assignment I had as well as remembering that I was Alex St Clare who had a boyfriend, friends and liked going out for coffee and the odd movie.

"What went wrong?

"Even though Pete is in the job and spends a fair amount of time on the road himself, in the end he couldn't handle the thought that I was out there sometimes for months on end passing myself off as a druggie or pro. We had some fights that made my stoushes with Jack seem like a kindergarten picnic. In the end Pete did the worst thing possible.

"Jesus Christ! He didn't hit you did he?

"Nah…he gave me the standard ultimatum. It was either the job or him

"Even though I think I can take a pretty educated guess, what did you do?

Alex smiled and told how she gathered her gear together one night and moved into a flat with a close girlfriend. She'd left Pete a note saying that she needed to be true to herself. Alex had to have someone in her life who accepted Alex St Clare for who she was – sometimes tough, sometimes sentimental, dedicated to her career, and totally human.

She was looking for someone who was able to make her laugh, be consumed by the flames of passion and be able to argue with them, showing the delicious confidence of two wild cats locked in the same cage. Alex figured that if someone was safe to argue with they were safe to love.

Someone like Jack Christey. Whoa! Where had THAT come from? Could that thought please go back to where ever it came from NOW - Alex must have been more tired than she thought.

"That reminds me more than just a little of someone I know.

"Who?" Alex was totally intrigued.

"Rachel Goldstein. Your penchant for not taking any of the crap Jack's been dishing out and being able to give as good as you get with plenty of style, charm and substance does bring back some great memories of a beautiful person.

Emma realised what she had just said and to whom she had said it to.

"Sorry Alex, you must be heartily sick of hearing about Rachel every second sentence that your colleagues utter. 

"At first it really bothered me but the more time I spent around the station the more I learned about how close everyone was and still is. I know I will never take her place but I would like to think that I'd make my own spot sooner or later. Now what about you? I've shared a piece of myself and now it's your turn. I notice a certain member of the boat crew has been spending a fair bit of time in the divers area.

Emma threw back her head and laughed. She and Tommy were well and truly sprung. 

"What can I say? You've caught us dead to rights.

"How long has your relationship been going for and how do you cope seeing each other all day, every day.

"The joys of shift work Alex. Some days I'm lucky to see Tommy for five seconds, if that. We make a point of trying to catch up two or three times a week – even if it is just for a quick coffee before or after work. Of course, the internal e-mail system comes in handy for keeping the lines of communication open – especially if one of you happens to be on night shift.

"So what do you think the future will hold for you and Tommy?

"I don't know – whatever is going to happen will happen whether we want it to or not. All I know is that everything feels pretty right for both of us and I'm happy not to try and solve something that really doesn't need a solution in the next five minutes. The one thing I do know is that I am absolutely crazy in love with him.

"Does he know how you feel?

"When I'm sure he's ready to hear the words from me, I'll be telling him. The one thing we both know for sure is that we have told each other how much we care about each other.

"Seems like you've got a pretty damn fine thing going there. I know you and Tayler are pretty good friends but if you feel the need to chew on another set of ears, I'm here.

"Sure and just remember that offer goes both ways."

Emma and Alex lifted their lattes in a salute to each other.

"Here's to new beginnings."

The End


End file.
